The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Candy Striper’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a cross between unknown parents. This new Tiarella was one of many seedlings grown from select interspecific hybrids and species that were mass pollinated in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. From observation of the characteristics exhibited by the instant plant, it has Tiarella cordifolia and T. wherryi in its parentage.